Diario virtual
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: Flaky es la nueva estudiante del preescolar Happy Tree ,siendo constantemente acosada por otro estudiante , del cual sufre problemas de bipolaridad y logra enamorar a la peli roja .Contara el paso de sus días a través de este limitado Diario Virtual .
1. A New Soul

**I Remeber ~(FlippyxFlakyxFliqpy)**

LE:Hola a todos ^_^, como todos sospecharon estoy al pedo xc

Así que comenzare una historia no muy larga , ya que termine el prologo de SM&NS (Scary monsters y Nice sprites)(las temporadas de este serán por separado xc)

Así que no los jodo mas :D

_**Byee~**_

_****00oo000oo00****_

_**(ANTES DE EMPEZAR LA LECTURA ,INSERTE AQUÍ -New soul - Yael Naim) =9**_

Hola , soy Flaky , y este es mi diario electrónico , pues para los que quieran saber de mi vida ,nací el 5 de febrero de 1997 ,mi madre se llama Elizabeth , como mi segundo nombre , y mi padre Gregory , soy hija única.

Tal vez mi forma de escribir no lo demuestre , soy demasiado tímida y nerviosa , todo me da nerviosismo y ansiedad ,tanto estrés es el que obtengo un día en la escuela y estoy lo suficientemente agotada para desmayarme , también sufro desmayos , casi matutinos ,pero a medida de los años logro volverme en si y controlarlos ,siempre soy la tímida ,callada,estudiosa y distraída ,pero con mis amigos y "hermanos"(mejores amigos ),soy mas suelta ...mas libre...sin tener miedo de como demostrarme ,soy casi otra persona ,no,no tengo bipolaridad , ni tampoco Almezheir ,simplemente sufro la presión de la gente ,con solo posar la mirada en mi.

La Flaky que se demuestra en publico , es la nerviosa ,con los nervios a punto del ataque ,temblando , casi lloriqueando, enferma ,alterada y muy resguardada , sobresalientes en casi todas las materias , sacando a educación física .

Y la Flaky resguardada es extrovertida , saca sus ideas y las hace demostrar ,casi siempre sonriendo o matándose de risa , literalmente,malpensada ,fresca y suelta ,divertida y distraída con las tareas , excepto en educación física ,su subconsciente lo guardaría siempre con ella .

No soy muy sociable ,pero en este año voy ganando mas amigos ,cada vez mas grupos a los que me reunía y para serles sincera ,mis padres ya casi ni me conocen.

Soy peli roja,mi cabello siempre esta alborotado y descuidado con cada nudo en cada centímetro de cada mechón de pelo ,tengo algo de caspa ,esparcido por el... ¡¿ A quien engaño ?! Si tuviera una balanza y pusiera toda la capa que tengo , ¡tendría casi un kilogramo !

Bueno , nunca visto con ropas...demasiado ajustadas,siempre holgadas y suaves , me da vergüenza utilizar mi cuerpo para llamar la atención ,tampoco soy de maquillarme ,tengo la piel pálida , los ojos siempre rojos y el pelo enredado ,no era de cuidarme mucho...

Ni bien entre al Happy Tree School , tenia mi futuro muy poco pre decido ,siempre sola , jugando sola , pintando sola , en los recreos apenas me hablaba con alguien y era de esperarse , tampoco era tan simpática ,en casa era mas suelta , lo cual a mis padres les molestaba mucho ,intentaba relacionarme con alguien ,pero en vez de eso me termine ganándome un Bully y encima ,en el presente , el es muy conocido , va a los mismo lugares a los que voy y vive en mi mismo barrio , por no olvidar que de un poco mas grandes ,terminamos siendo novios y después en el olvido ...

Aun recuerdo como era de pequeño ,el pelo verde y liso y abundante ,que cuando lo lograba ver en los recreos ,me sentía en peligro ,lo cual en muchos cumpleaños me afecto,siempre quitándome los caramelos de las piñatas ,siempre riéndose de mi en ingles y siempre intentando llamarme la atención con la palabra "pulga" ,definitivamente el preescolar no era de mis mejores recuerdos.

Sus ojos verdes eran llamativos ,tan brillantes como bonitos y se clavaban en los míos muy a menudo y yo solo los veía como la muerte enfrente mio ,cuando muchas veces me sonreía y me miraba ,sentía que algo malo pasaría ,cuando se me acercaba ,lo mejor que hacia era esconderme o evitar seguirlo ,a pesar de todas las veces que me molestaba ,el nunca me toco , nunca me tiro del pelo y nunca me insulto , para el era la "pulga" y nada mas ,siempre se ponía enfrente mio solo y lo peor ,yo también estaba sola , lo cual no tenia refuerzos para ignorarlo ,pero me dejaba vía libre para correr. Siempre que me levantaba de la cama ,rezaba no encontrarme con el y mis plegarias poco servían , siempre ahí , sentado en la mesa de la derecha ,cerca de la puerta ,siempre llegaba temprano a diferencia mía ,llegaba tarde por el miedo a encontrármelo y que me encare ,en la merienda era donde mas cómoda me sentía y en esos momentos era mas agradable , hasta que en mitad de año surgió un problema que casi me saca de las casillas, como siempre Flippy , así se hace llamar, se portaba mal ,tirando papelitos , insultando y golpeando al resto de mis compañeros , tirando le del cabello a las otras chicas y escondiendo sus mochilas , la maestra le llamo la atención y lo mando a dirección , me sentí mal por el , extraño de mi , ya que siempre deseaba que se enfermara o desapareciera de un soplido , cuando llegue , por mas extraño que sonara , estaba mas tranquila , llegando a sonreír por cualquier cosa , hasta lo siguiente ...

-Flippy,te sentaras con Flaky el resto del año ,hasta que mejores tu conducta-

Palidecí , morí , me agarro el ataque cardíaco , me quede en coma y deje respirar , ¿porque fui la mas calmada de este colegio ? ¿Porque quiere que se siente conmigo?¿ Porque cree que se calmara conmigo? ¿Es que no lo ve? Somos opuestos y por todo lo que digan , ellos nunca se atraen ...

-Entonces si me porto mal , me siento con ella, ¿no?-

Me di vuelta bruscamente , aun con migas de galle titas en mi rostro ,casi tirando el té a otra chica , abrí los ojos mas grandes y lo mire sorprendida , el me miro casi ni bien me di vuelta , entrecerrando los y con ese brillo bonito ,era simple , un demonio con cara de ángel y la victima era mas que claro que era yo , un ángel débil ,recién caído al infierno ...

Aparte la mirada ,desesperada y con los nervios al borde ,deseaba que la maestra se diera cuenta de su error , que lo pensara dos , tres ,cinco,cien veces ! Pero que ,por favor , no lo siente conmigo...

-Supongo que estaré contigo hasta el final del año ...-

Me quede estática , Flippy , como siempre ,lo arrogante de el me sacaba de quiso , se tomo la libertad de sentarse , justo al lado mio y robarme algunas oreo y llevárselas a la boca ,se me quedo mirando ,yo también lo estaba mirando ,con el seño fruncido y con la boca echa un puchero gracioso ,el corazón me empezaba a latir fuerte ,¿porque solo se tomaba la molestia de hacerme Bullying solo a mi ? No lo comprendía en absolutamente nada ,se acerco peligrosamente a mi ,acercando la galleta oreo a mi boca , me aleje de el asqueada ,¡¿quien se creía que era?!.

-Como pensé que querías la galleta ,te quise compartir un poco ...-

Bajo la mirada ,sonriendo como lo irritante que es y terminando mis galletas ,me levante de un salto de la silla ,haciendo que esta chirriara y que todo el grado se volteara a mi , decidida me acerque a mi maestra y le pedí ir al baño , cuando cerraba la puerta , mire a Flippy , observando mis movimientos,apoyando los brazos en el respaldo y usándolos de almohada y antes de cerrarla completamente le saque la lengua y el dedo medio ,después de eso no pude ver su expresión .

Me fui al baño rápido ,pasando por el patio de juegos y llegando al baño de las chicas , abrí el grifo y moje mi cara ,mirándome al espejo , me quede en trance ,el corazón me latía rápido , no podía pensar con claridad,las mejillas ligeramente rojas y no me podía sacar de la cabeza al irritante de Flippy y de la posible expresión que hizo después de ese gesto "cordial" de mi parte ,pensé un poco y llegue a una conclusión ,de la que hubiera nunca querido descubrir...

Estaba enamorada...

De mi Bully ...

Alguien toco la puerta , sobresaltándome , me acerque a este y asome la cabeza y muy por poco no me choque con la frente de Flippy,este abrió los ojos ,pero los volvió a entrecerrar ,sonriendo , me aleje ,mostrando el seño fruncido otra vez...

-Tardas mucho ...-

Se recargo contra la pared ,tapando mi salida , aun tenia la ventana ,verdad? cruzando ambos brazos , no solté la puerta de mis manos , que de porque si , estaban temblando ,quería bañarme .

-Si acabo de entrar...-

El me miro y luego desvió la mirada hacia el salón , la maestra caminaba de un lado a otro explicando un tema , que de seguro no sabia ,suspire y encerré la puerta , poniendo la traba y dejando a Flippy solo ,mi cabeza no dejaba de retumbar y hacer eco sobre las oraciones que decía Flippy ,me tire mas agua a la cara , mojando mi guardapolvo rojo , pero poco se notaba y con toda las fuerzas del mundo , abrí la puerta y salí de allí ,casi trotando ,el camino del baño al salón no era mucho , así que no fue tan agobiante...mentira cochina, fue mas largo de lo que pensé , tuve la idea de que me allá encogido mas por todas las veces que Flippy me dijo pulga , pero hoy no era ese supuesto día , sin mostrarme asustada , seguía caminando sin bajar el ritmo , para desgracia mía ,escuchaba el resueno de las pisadas de Flippy , las sentía muy cerca , casi pisándome los talones , aguante y me acerque a la puerta , ¡a la bendita puerta del INFIERNO!

Pero para ser mas exacta no la abrí yo , la abrió Flippy y haciendo un intento caballeroso ,me dejo pasar a mi primero ,lo ignore y seguí adelante , hasta dar a mi silla y me senté ,intentando no llamar la atención , desgraciadamente ,Flippy lo hizo..

-Oye,Flaky , tu madre te viene a buscar..-

Lo dijo en un tono frió , que me hizo estremecer , me levante y me acerque al perchero de la ropa y mochilas , agarre la mía y mi abrigo y me dirigí a la salida...

-¡Ey! Tu vaso...-

No, no quería saludar a nadie ,ni por que me pagaran ,me di vuelta frunciendo las cejas , mirándolo vencida , porque me hacia esto a mi ? Me acerque ,algo temerosa y agarre el vaso , con ambas manos , estaba vació , de seguro fue Flippy ,lo tragón que es...

-No me vas a saludar?...-

¡¿Porque me hace pasar tanta vergüenza?! Me sonrió y acerco su mano a su mejilla señalándola ,¿ un...beso...en la mejilla? Por mas inocente que fuera , no lo haría ,Oh claro , la clase...la maestra...Flippy .

-Anda ,Flaky ,saludado y sal ya , tu madre te espera ...-

La maestra ni dio ni una mirada hacia nosotros , corrigiendo actividades y escribiendo notas , como era costumbre , mire la puerta y luego a Flippy , la puerta y Flippy , la puerta y Flippy...

¿Seria tan bochornoso irse sin saludar ?¡ Por supuesto que no ! Ah. Me olvide que somos niños ,todo se cuenta para el futura , no me convenía o si me convenía ? Aquello lo hice sin pensar , cerré los ojos fuertes y me incline rápido , dándole un beso en la mejilla algo brusco y salí corriendo del salí ,sin antes escuchar el coro de chicos gritando "OOOOOooooooohhh!"

Odiaba a mis compañeros...

Odiaba a mi vida...

Pero sobre todo odiaba a Flippy ...

A el y su forma cursi de ponerme enfrente de todos...

Odiaba esa astucia ...

****00oo000oo00****

Gracias por leer :D

**¿Review?(a pesar de que ya hallas dejado uno anteriormente?)**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**V**


	2. Fall Lights! si 3

**Fall lights! (Oh Yes!)**

**LE:Hola aquí yo de nuevo , Sigamos !x)(Deja vú ?)**

****00oo000oo00****

Okey , Flippy ,siempre se había comportado de esa extraña manera ,los primeros días de esa infernal semana fueron en los que me sentí de verdad acosada ,El vivía enfrente de mi cuadra y el muy despistado no copiaba la tarea ,una escusa perfecta para venir a la mía y pedírmela ,no se que le veía de genial estar cerca mio , yo solo me limitaba a llevar el cuaderno y entregárselo , nunca dejarlo entrar a mi casa , esa era mi cueva de campo electromagnético ,capaz de separarme de Flippy , amigos , familiares y del mundo indeseado . Siempre tocaba la puerta con tres toques y diciendo "Flakiiiiiiiiii~" con demasiadas "i" , pareciendo un tonto , como el tonto que es , yo con el entrecejo fruncido , abro la puerta con el cuaderno en mano ,el me sonríe y yo lo mando al diablo mentalmente ,le entrego el libro y tiene ese supuesto tic en el ojo derecho , el dice que no tiene un tic ,que nada que ver , pero lo hace tan fluido...sin razón alguna...es un tic y ya .

Y Aunque no lo sepan ,los días en el resto del año fueron normales ,bastantes tranquilos para ser exacta , raramente Flippy me dejo de molestar y yo comenzaba a socializar mas ,algunos chicos me decían que Splendont gustaba de mi , y para ser honesta ,era feliz, FELIZ!Wii~!

Eramos un grupo pequeño ,de unos 16 o 17 chicos , pocas chicas para ser exacta ,comenzaba a peinarme mas seguido ,teniendo el pelo lacio ,pero aun con volumen , lo cual encantaba a las chicas ,dejaba de tener los ojos rojos y de lloriquear , de vez en cuando ,en clases , Flippy trataba de pegarme papelitos , pero tenia muy mala puntería y solo llegaba hasta mi mesa , la cual las tiraba a la basura , dejo de hablar conmigo a la semana después del día de la galleta ,aun se sentaba conmigo y quería molestarme ,atrayéndome la atención en clase , pero no seré estúpida ,solo lo ignoro y los problemas pasan.

Un día normal iba saliendo de la escuela , caminando a mi casa con mi madre , por mala suerte ,Flippy vivía en la cuadra de enfrente de la mía , por lo tanto seguía el mismo camino que nosotros ,hoy estuve jugando con las chicas a peinarnos , antes pensaba que era algo tonto ,que debía hacerse en casa y antes de dormir, pero para pasar el rato ,era bueno peluquiarse , por no decir que algunos chicos me dijeron que estaba linda e ignore a Flippy toda la clase y recreo , sintiéndome mas que aliviada ,ni siquiera lo había saludado ,solté de la mano a mi madre y seguí caminando sola ,hasta que llegamos a la esquina ,ahí mi madre me dijo que me quedara , que iría a comprar algo y volvía al rato , me senté en la acera ,viendo como mi madre se dirigía a una farmacia pequeña , luego escuche unos pasos que seguían atrás míos , poco interesada , me di vuelta , buscando el o la que provocaba ese ruido ,una silueta negra y delgada , de cabello verde oscuro , con una cartera caminaba con unos tacos ,perfectamente ,me asuste mas al ver que tenia una silueta de verde a su lado , desvié mi mirada a la farmacia abriendo los ojos de golpe y tragando saliva , era Flippy y su madre ,y yo...

-Oh , mira si es Flaky-

En ese momento me voltee , observando a nada mas que el rostro joven de la mujer y sonreí , aun cuando en mis adentro pedía ayuda y corría en círculos ,a mujer se me acerco y toco el moño grande y rojo que tenia en mi cabeza y me beso el cabello , sonriéndome cariñosa mente , creo que le hubiera dado un abrazo , si no era por Flippy.

-¿Sabes donde fue tu madre? -

No se como pude agacharse con esos inmensos tacones , movió los rizos verde oscuro de la cara , aun sonriéndome dulcemente , tenia algo de miedo de que mi voz saliera quebrada y lastimera ,pero pude decirlo ...

-Fue a la farmacia de enfrente ...-

-Muchas gracias ,Flaky , Flippy ,Quédate aquí...-

Mi boca se hizo una mueca rara ,al escuchar Flippy , me quede tiesa y mire directamente para adelante , ignorando a Flippy , sentándose al lado mio ,mientras comía un chupetin ,ignóralo , ignóralo , ignóralo ...

-Emmm...hola-

Oh , pero que forma mas divertida de empezar una conversación ,no esperada , cerré los ojos y suspire ,escuchando el crujido del caramelo de Flippy , quebrándose por los potentes dientes blancos que tenia.

-hola...-

-Hoy no me saludaste...-

Tan obvio era su movimiento hacia a mi , me agarro histeria y vergüenza , mire para el mismo lado que Flippy , evitando saber de el , sentí un soplido en mi nuca ...

-y?...-

-¡Salúdame , mujer !-

Me voltee para ver a la cara a Flippy , este aun sonriendo se acerco a mi , poniendo su mejilla cerca de mis labios .Me sonroje , no pude evitarlo , aun ignorándolo , el destino quería cosas diferentes(destino llamado Flippy) , las cuales me negaba a que pasaran , apoye el codo en mi regazo , ignorando completamente a Flippy y mirando aburrida a la farmacia , Flippy suspiro , demasiado fuerte ,definitivamente estaba muy callado y aquello no me lo esperaba .

Sentí un respiro fuerte en la mejilla y me aleje un poco de Flippy, sin apartar la mirada de la farmacia , sentí el contacto de sus labios cálidos con mi mejilla , duro un segundo , pero para mi duro 10 o 7, me sentí demasiado avergonzada y me tape las mejillas , tapándome también la parte besada por Flippy ,temblequee y mire a Flippy , este volvió a sentarse y mirando hacia adelante ,como si lo que paso ,no hubiera pasado.

Se escucho un ruido ensordecedor, el ruido de los frenos siendo utilizados , Flippy volteo rápidamente y sin previo aviso , me agarro de las caderas y me llevo mas adentro de la calle , pude ver como las ropas de Flippy , acariciaban el gran auto verde pino,que a gran velocidad , consiguió volver a la carretera a gran velocidad , Flippy cayo encima mio , respirando jadeante ,sobre mi hombro y cuello , sintiendo como su respiración estaba caliente y después se volvía fría , temblequee en el suelo ,estaba frió y lo que experimente , me puso los pelo de punta , los ojos sin previo aviso se me comenzaron a aguar ,dejando escapar lagrimas mudas , pero mi respiración entrecortada se hizo escuchar , Flippy levanto la cabeza , sintiendo como el pelo suave y liso , me acariciaba el rostro y sentir su respiración ,abría apenas los ojos , aun en brazos de Flippy .

Algo había cambiado , sus ojos ...

No eran verdes ...eran amarillos , brillaban, brillaban demasiado ,sus manos se aferraron a las mías , sintiendo las yemas de los dedos frías , hacia un buen día , pero el viento estaba malito otra vez .

Un escalofrió me siguió a todo el cuerpo y comenzó a temblar notablemente , el me miro por escasos segundos y sonrió de una manera tétrica , sus dientes estaban afilados , totalmente distintos a los normales , a los del verdadero Flippy ,parecían que todos eran caninos ,estos tenían un brillo resplandeciente ,con muy poca fuerza ,me dio media vuelta y me acorralo entre sus piernas , me escandalice y me moví a un costado , pero el aun me sostenía con fuerza ,acerco sus dedos fríos a mi cara y me acaricio con ellos , otro escalofrió y se dirigieron a mi boca ,utilizando los dedos indice como ganchos , me hizo ensanchar una sonrisa , casi lastimándome ,me retorcí de su agarre .

-Vamos,ya paso , ¡solo sonríe!-

Reía claramente , aun con la voz normal que me atormenta todos los días en la escuela ,y me miraba con delicadeza , observando mis movimientos , aun sabiendo que llevaba falda , me acerco mas a el , con las piernas abiertas ,me sonroje demasiado , mientras de mis ojos salia una cascada de agua salada ,hasta que llegaron mi madre y la de Flippy.

-Flippy!-

La madre de Flippy se acerco corriendo ,aun en tacones y lo atrapo , haciendo una llave a su hijo ,alejándolo de mi , la mujer lo acorralo en sus brazos y una de sus manos se dirigió a la boca de este ,metiendo en su cavidad bucal, una pastilla de dos colores ,amarillo y blanco y agarro de la garganta a Flippy , haciendo que se lo tragara .

Flippy luchaba contra el agarre de la mujer y trataba de safarse , intento pegarle con el codo , pero fallo , la llave fue echa bien y al poco rato Flippy se canso , respirando agitada mente y cerrando los ojos ,regularizando su respiración y fundiéndose en los brazos de su madre ,terminando en el piso con ella ,mi madre se acerco a mi y me alzo , abrazándome con fuerza , besándome el cabello , no podía dejar de ver aquella escena una y otra vez .

Flippy besándome la mejillas .

Flippy salvándome del auto .

Flippy acorralándome con sus piernas y brazos .

La madre de Flippy , luchando con su hijo .

Flippy rendido en el suelo .

Su madre dándonos un saludo rápido y cargando a su hijo hasta su casa .

Nos quedamos ahí un buen rato el suficiente para que Flippy y su madre ,hallan llegado a sus casas , sin dejar de abrazarme ni de acariciar mi pelo , mi madre se dirigió a casa ,me quede dormida en el trayecto .

¿Que había ocurrido ?

¿Me debería interesar?

¿Porque se había ido ?

¿Que era lo que le dio ?

Demasiadas preguntas ...

Muy pocas respuestas...

El día siguiente Flippy falto a la escuela ,yo no deje de avanzar con mi autoestima , pero me sentía vacía sin el , extrañaba esa sonrisa irritante , no me negaba ,me comenzaba a gustar ,¡¿ acaso era tarada?! ¡¿Porque cuando ya no me da atención pienso que me gusta?! En los recreos muchos chicos me seguían , pero quería estar sola, solo quería estar con Flippy.

****00oo000oo00****

**Típico**** ,estas con una amiga , y tu madre te hace una llave jajajajjajajajja okno xD**

**gfqsdqgsqdqg - no tenia una cancion QAO para el momento especial u.u (chica mala?)**

**Nuevo cap. x Review!**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**V**


	3. We found the love & Hero

**We found the love **

**De corto ni una mier... ahjdhdskhdsl( se le olvido como escribir (?))**

**Byee **

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

Okey , si empezamos con algo es que Flippy a finales del año desapareció ...de nuevo .

Luego de aquel accidente ,apenas lo podia divisar salir de su casa , su expresion era totalmente distinta a la del colegio o antes de faltar hasta que terminaron las clases , decidimos ir de vacaciones a eso de un cuarto de las vacaciones , que graaan idea 7_7 ...

No había cambiado mucho,o mas bien si cambio ...sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo de hiperactividad que tenia , casi eran inexpresivos , algunas ojeras bien contorneadas pasaban por debajo de sus ojos , su piel casi crema y de un perfecto bronceado ,había desparecido , dejándolo solo con un color rosa pálido ,opaco y desteñido ,siempre caminando ,arrastrando los pies ,encorvado ,tan diferente a cuando me encontraba por ahí, corría y se desesperaba por alcanzarme , siempre firme , tratando de intimidarme de su altura , era muy petisa ,no peinaba su abundante cabellera , parecía que no se tomaba la molestia de pasarse un peine,un día ,vi como salia de su casa ,con algo de dinero en la mano ,supuse que iba a comprar al supermercado,mi oportunidad de encararlo ...

Salí ,como pudieron mis frágiles y delgadas piernas ,sin tropezarme , algo raro, baje las escaleras y agarre la llave ,girándola unas tres veces y abrí la puerta , ni la molestia de cerrarla se me ocurrió ...

A una velocidad poco creible ,lo alcanze al final de la esquina ,y le llame...

-¡Flippy!¡Flippy!-

La sonrisa encantadora nunca fallaba ,menos con Flippy , que ni bien me miro ,un brillo algo cursi aparecio en sus ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizo ,se veia adorable ,hace cuanto que no le veo esa expresion...

-Eh..Hola...yo...¿como estas ?-

Se le notaba ansioso , a poco que era porque estaba yo ,nunca pensé que cambiaría tanto por unas semanas , pero aun seguía siendo mi acosador favorito...desde cuando estoy decidida a tenerlo?...de verdad soy algo rara...

-Bien,bien...¿y vos? ¿Hiciste algo interesante estas semanas?-

Creo que se lo pensó unos momentos y suspiro,ignorándome por completo y siguió camino al supermercado que estaba a media cuadra ,abrí los ojos e intente verle ,¡¿De verdad me esta ignorando?! ¿¡Porque!?

No entendió ni 5 , ¿¡a que venia!? No lo comprendo , le seguí pisando le los talones ...

-¡E-Ey! ¿Te-te puedo acompañar?...-

Me había sonrojado por completo y la vergüenza con el miedo y nervios se hizo presente de vuelta a mi vida ,¿porque era el así? Quería tenerme comiendo de su mano...

-A ver ,nena...como te lo explico..-

Lo mire mas que extrañada ,no comprendía a que venia su comportamiento , antes no lo podía ni ver en un cuarto de segundo y ahora el no me quiere ni ver...los roles o los papeles se invirtieron , solo que aun seguía siendo la victima ,lo mire aun con muy pocas opciones a Flippy...

-Por mas que ahora tengas un interés conmigo...no podes estar colgada de mi ,¿entendes? No me gustas ...-

CRACK ,CRACK,CRACK...

Me lastimo...por completo...de todas formas me lo merecía...lo había ignorado por un tiempo , y en eso ...se me cayo todo abajo ...ilusión,decepción,soledad...que mas me esperaba? ,no pude quitar la vista de sus ojos ,ni por un momento ,me sumergieron a un mundo oscuro y frió...no tenia la misma visión de siempre ,estos...ahora me parecían ..,crueles...no lo hacia con intención...nunca lo supe ...y cuando la sabia...cuando por fin me decidí.

Volves y me hace quebrar...no...me equivoque...yo te vine a buscar,que tonta.

Mire el piso ,decepcionada ,pero sin ganas de llorar amargamente ,pasando toda la palma de mi mano , el brazo izquierdo tembloroso ,casi me sentia inquieta ...pero algo me decía...que no me fuera.

Que había algo mas.

Levante la vista ,mas y mas ,y pude ver solo el pecho de Flippy,tan cerca mio ,faltaban milímetros .

Un poco mas ...un poco mas .

Deleite con la mirada el cuello y las placas que sostenia de ella y pude ver parte de su barbilla y de su boca,semi abierta ,exhalando y respirando,cerre los ojos ...

Un poco mas ...un poco mas.

Mi instinto no me fallo.

Una sorpresa.

Algo que a pesar de lo insignificante que fuera ,me pareció algo tierno de su parte .

No pude evitar sonreír mentalmente y ponerme a saltar ,solo que dentro de mi mente.

Con mucha delicadeza ,tomo mi barbilla con una mano y la acerco despacio a sus labios y le dio un tierno pi quito a la comisura , me estremecí y me sonroje ,me quede casi como un tomate ,sin quitar la mirada de mis labios ,se atrevió un poco mas y dio otro tierno pi quito , solo que en mis labios , una descarga me bajo al cuerpo ,el corazón ya me iba a mil y seguía mas roja que mi cabello ,el sonrió,débilmente y me soltó ...estaba en puntillas ,¡Que Vergüenza!

-Perdon...no me dejan estar con vos...dicen que sos problematica...-

CRACK , CRACK,CRACK...

Chau confianza ...¿¡Osea que!?¿ Yo problemática? ¿Quien se atrevía a decirme a mi problemática? ,¡ si justo me discriminaban por mi timidez!¡ Era una escusa! ¡Una horrible y poco creíble escusa! ¡Pero que malo! Me lo pudo haber explicado !Ay! ¡Por dios!

-Flippy ,¡ Mentiroso !-

Le saque la lengua y le mostré el dedo medio , mis modales eran una cosa ,mi personalidad otra cosa ,me enfade de lo peor , todo el enojo opaco el triste echo de que no voy a poder verlo ...pero...aun no me dijo...tal vez ...no quiere que me arriesgue mas?...

Flippy...me quieres?...

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

Estuve el resto del día en mi casa , mirando la ventana ,justo a la reja gris y fea ,protegiendo una casa de un piso ,demasiado grande , ahí vivía Flippy , desde que fue al Super no lo vi volver , pero ese pensamiento lo tuve que sacar a patadas de mi cabeza...debía de olvidarme de Flippy...el de seguro tubo que obligarse también a aquello ,¿pero que nos motivaba y obligaba a eso ? no podía ocultar bien mi preocupación,tal vez tenia Almezheir ,porque no recuerdo cuando decidid volverme tan dependiente de Flippy , sufría un gran problema ...

Es la tarde y el sol comienza a esconderse , mi casa ya esta sumergida en la oscuridad ,una pared grande ladrillos absorvia todo lo que quedaba el sol ,odiaba aquella persona que había echo aquella estructura ,la única casa que se alimentaba de la luz , era la de Flippy , los rayos del atardecer atravesaban las rejas por los espacios , iluminando el lugar donde tanto Flippy jugaba al Futbol ...y pensar que a mi también me gustaba ,y nunca lo aproveche...¿que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera conocido mejor ?¿ Novios? ¿Amigos? Odiarnos ...enemigos...no tengo idea ...

Suspiro y me bajo de la pequeña terraza de mi casa ,en donde veo siempre la calle , mayormente para motivarme a dibujar, de una mesita blanca agarro un cuaderno amarillo , forrado de mis dibujos de siempre y una lapicera BIC azul ,la cual en la punta estaba totalmente destrozada , de tanto que la mordí ,era un vicio , y siempre acababa de romper todas las lapiceras que encuentro ,abrí el libro ,en la mitad y observe la calle , los rayos del atardecer ,el árbol gigante verde,nada interesante ...todo aburrido y comienzo a dibujar cualquier cosa , mas que nada garabatos ,tenia el cerebro exprimido y seco ,estaba tan vacía ...dibuje a una de mis compañeras ,a Petunia , una chica alta , delgada ,bonita y de cabello largo y lacio hasta la cintura ,y con una bonita flor en su cabeza , que hacia referencia a su nombre ...

Bueno , todo lo que escribí...mi dibujo era todo lo contrario , petisa ,gordita ,fea y el pelo totalmente rizado hasta ,creo que lo que eran pies y la flor ...no se ,parecía cualquier cosa menos una flor , tire le lápiz a cualquier lado y me desparrame en la cama...para que corno sigo dibujando? Soy horrible dibujando! Los dedos de coliflor ,los ojos pequeños y las bocas en la misma mueca de intento de sonrisa y los cuerpos rechonchos como almohadas rellenas , ni siquiera sabia si yo misma lo había dibujado ...pero que horror!

Me levante y cambie la hoja ,debía practicar , practicar y practicar ,agarre otra lapicera , que estaba en mi mesa de luz y seguí dibujando , primero unos ojos ,grandes y llamativos , hasta que se parecía lo suficientemente realista ,luego una nariz...una batalla...fue horrible! Cada intento abortado , con imperfecciones que cubrían la hoja entera ,me decidí por una y agarre la hoja dibujada con el ojo y la copie , salio igualita y tal vez hasta mas linda ,pensé en un rostro y quede sumergida , en el mundo de la nada ...otra vez... Los codos apoyados en el grueso piso de la mini terraza ,lastimándome de a poco , hasta que obtuve una nueva lapicera rota,me había dado cuenta algo que precisamente no me quería haber enterado...

Por alguna extraña razón ,la nariz y los ojos salieron casi iguales a los...de Flippy...

Si ...suena loco ,¿no? Yo dibujando a Flippy , que acosadora !

Dios ...¿por que todo hacia referencia a ese querido peli verde?

A ver ,Destino . Me lo entregas con moño y todo ,me lo restregas en la cara y después lo alejas de mi ...¿¡porque !?

En todo momento me percate del sonido de una reja ...mire, esperanzada, la casa de Flippy ...y efectivamente Flippy había vuelto , de sus manos ,había una carta blanca y limpia ...la curiosidad me comía por dentro ,se detuvo ,me agache en cuclillas ,pero aun viendo desde un buen angulo , cerro la reja ,casi azotando la y se acerco a mi casa ,me agarro la venita adrenalinica (?)

Me desespere ...y-y si tocaba ...que hacia? Ahhhhh...De todas formas...no había escuchado nada ,me asome ,como cobaya ,a la ventana ,observando como Flippy cerraba la reja otra vez , solo que desde adentro ,le faltaba la carta...pero algo no le faltaba...

Estaba sonriendo ,mirando el suelo y de un momento para otro ...un momento casi mágico ,se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior de su casa , y en mitad de eso , el sol dejo de brillar para su hogar...sumergiéndolo en la oscuridad .

Tan mágico.

Tan desesperante.

Tan...tan...casi romántico .

Baje las escaleras , cuidándome de no comerme los dientes en plena corrida y observe que debajo de la gran puerta blanca que tenia del salón principal , que daba a la calle , había una carta.

Blanca y limpia.

De Flippy.

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

Espera hasta las siete ...

Espera hasta las nueve ...

Espere hasta que me dormí...

No había abierto la carta, pero si la había arrugado acostándome sobre esta...

Me levantaron a eso de las cuatro de la mañana ,yo somnolienta , no conteste ,simplemente me limite a arrastrar mi frazada al auto y de ahí ,me comenzaba a dormirme ,pero algo me lo impedía ,mire a la esquina , nada.

Mire a la otra esquina ,nada.

Mire a la cuadra de enfrente ,nada.

O eso pensé ,recordé a Flippy ,sin mucha paciencia ,me arrastre hasta el asiento delantero y observe la casa , nada interesante , la reja cerrada ,las luces apagadas ,pero algo me observaba ,lo sentía ,no era de mi casa ,era un extraño instinto ,mis padres terminaron de empacar ,y me pidieron que me pasara para atrás , lo hice y en todo el tiempo que tardo en arrancar el auto , bajar de la acera y alejarse de la cuadra ,no quite la mirada de aquella ventana .

Me asuste y aterre.

Lo que creí que era la oscuridad de la habitación principal , era una sombra ,que se movió rápido a un costado de la casa ,me tape la boca ,si me estaban observando ...

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

Las vacaciones , las infernales vacaciones ,¡las odio! Waaaa! Si no fuera porque conocí a alguien mas ¡,me hacia un fósil! Bueno ,si les digo pensaran "Ay !Flaky enamorada ,picarona!" pero no ,solo amigos ...

Se llama Lifty ,es peli verde ,por que tantos peli verde?7_7 ,bueno peli verde OSCURO ,con iluminaciones cerca de su flequillo , no me recuerda para nada a Flippy , es mas creo que me hizo que me juntara con algunos chicos mas y son muy agradables ,un flequillo no muy largo ,tapándole la mitad o parte de la frente ,siempre sonriendo ,mostrando una fila de dientes blancos y limpios ,los míos estaban chuecos , así que para restregarle en su cara tenia ...nada .

De sus ojos verdes pinos ,había unas ojeras algo llamativas para su edad , pero me dijo que era para una buena obra ,así que pienso que esta bien ,nos pasamos la mayor parte de las vacaciones juntos ,riéndonos y todo ,creo que si no fuera porque era una chica , estaría incluida en su grupo o mas bien ya lo estaba ,me consideraba un miembro mas de su ,no muy escasa , banda "The Racoons" ,y eran muy graciosos , se vestían de maneras bizarras y jugaban a hacer super heroes ,la mayoría de las veces Lifty era el malo ,utilizando un antifaz oscuro y un sombrero algo misterioso ,y había uno que siempre era el héroe ,nunca lo despegaban de su papel,y siempre era una revancha villanos contra superheroes ,siempre me elegía a los villanos ,ser buena ...era demasiado Flaky ...una vida aburrida ,quería sentirme bien en algún momento ,sentirme fuerte ,el chico superheroe se llamaba Splendid y si decía la verdad , me parecía muy lindo , era gracioso ,sonriente y varonil ,igual que caballeroso y justiciero .

El cabello azul abundante y liso , casi parecido a un jopo , estaba levantado apenas gracias a un poco de gel , a pesar de eso me parecía varonil , bueno , casi azul , era celeste, pero por las noches se veía tan oscuro y llamativo , a la luz del sol o de la noche parecían tener iluminaciones ,pero en realidad era mi vista engañándome ,sus ojos azul oscuro eran tan lindos , con el constante brillo ,era como sumergirme en el fondo del mar ,me sentía volar con solo verlos , obviamente lo disimulaba , pero pienso que ya lo sabe ,era un ángel justiciero ...no ...mi ángel protector ,nunca en su personalidad ,dejaba de protestar por las personas ,seria tan genial que tuviera poderes ,me sentía una tarada estando con el ,los ojos de la noche solo fijados en los rojos y mas rojos míos , la primera vez que lo vi ,pensé que era otro tonto que nunca iba a madurar ,y cuando me vio sentí una descarga llenarme al cuerpo y me quede tiesa como muerto ,me sonrió y creo que me sonroje , la sonrisa resplandeciente ,era difícil de borrar en mi mente,su vista me pareció perfecta , de no ser porque se cubría con ese antifaz rojo , su mirada mostraba todo mis sentimientos ,mostrados desde afuera , cada vez que me veía , sentía que estaba apunto de vomitar mil colores y corazones ,la mirada de gozo cuando ganaba era bastante preciosa , era la realidad a la cara , la felicidad encarada , la energía mostrada en persona , eran los sueños acumulados ,juntos formando a un solo niño , con solo estar conmigo me era la felicidad extrema , la forma graciosa que dice mi nombre ,el casi siempre acompañaba ,para que no vaya sola ,era tan protector ,me venia el nerviosismo estar sola con el ,las mejillas se me teñían de rojo y lo peor es que el me tocaba la frente ,tomando la temperatura o con sus cálidas manos o con beso a la frente ,había veces que me sentía tan cursi ,que llegaba al limite de vomitar arco iris ,y a veces me quedaba sola porque Lifty peleaba con Splendid de cualquier cosa ,me estaba comenzando a hartar ...

Estabamos de vuelta a unas de las constantes peleas de Did y Lifty ,jalandome de un lado para otro..

-¡Basta!¡Basta! ¡Suelten me!-

Ambos me miraron , consternados de mi tono de gritar ,¿ verdad que doy miedo?

Suspire y comenze una conversacion nada agradable...

-Chicos , por favor ,yo puedo elegir sola ,solo diganme que jugamos -

-¡Supeheroes vs villanos!-Contesto Did

-Solo elige de una buena vez ,este cabeza hueca de Did me comienza a hartar -Dijo Lifty ,sin quitarme la mirada...

-Pues/-

-Elige me y ganaremos contra estos tipos , fácil y divertido , Did te lo garantiza -Cortándome ,dijo Did ,señalándose así mismo y sonriendo .

-Pues...ehhhh,¡en el lado oscuro tenemos CHOCOLATE!-y de su bolsillos saco el arma secreta para chantajearme ,una tableta grande chocolate ,me brillaron los ojos.

-¡Chao ,Did!-

Agarre del antebrazo a Lifty y lo lleve a la esquina , comenzamos a reír y aproveche de sacarle de la mano ,la tableta completa ,dándole mordiscos grandes ...

-Ey,Eso no se vale ,¡es trampa!-

Escuchamos gritar a Did ,a mitad de cuadra ,pero asi jugaban los malos ...

-¿Me das un poco ?-T^T

Me lloro Lifty ,obvio que no , si quería que me quedara ,¡me lo debía terminar Yo sola!

-Si,Si claro ,segui soñando ...-7w7

¿Si no para que me lo dio ? O mas bien ,¿porque dejo que se lo sacara ?

-Mala...-7_7

-Soy una villana ,mi amor -7u7

Me miro una ultima vez y subimos la gran roca ,donde podiamos divisar bien la salida de Did ...

Me entrego ,en sus manos , un antifaz negro y un moño amarillo grande y llamativo ,pero por nada en el mundo soltaba mi chocolate 7_7,el me chisto y dejo las cosas a su costado y me saco un pco de mi chocolate,loreproche con la mirada y al rato ,mirando nada mas al atardecer ante nosotros ...

-¿Que le ves a Did?-

Se me atoro el chocolate ,haciéndome toser ,¡¿a que venia el tipo?! cuando recobre el aliento , conteste :

-Me cae bien , es chistoso y lindo -

Dije con toda la sinceridad ,aun comiendo de lo poco que quedaba del chocolate, casi ni lo disfrute u.u ...

-¿Y cuanto le das? Ya sabes ,del 1 al 10...-

Lo pensé un poco ,10 era demasiado ,8 seria arrogante y mas bajo no le podía dar ,9 estaba bien ... Casi coincidencia , era el numero favorito de Did.

-9 ,casi diez ,no se si se nota mucho -

-Ajam...¿y a mi cuanto me das?

No lo pensé . Simplemente no me importo , solo me concentraba en derretir el chocolate en mi boca ,que según me dijeron ,el chocolate derretido ,sabia mejor que un beso y según otras cosas , pienso que los besos saben a vainilla ,por lo tanto el chocolate vale mas que un beso .

Me encogí de hombros y espere a que llegara nuestro superheroe , para comenzar el escape .no llegaba,por lo tanto ,decidí contestarle ...

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

**-Trancas , que va a haber LiftyxFlaky 7w7 ... pero mas al final/-**

***No termina de hablar , Porque UN CUCHILLO SALVAJE ES LANZADO HACIA ELLA! D:**

**Review?**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**V**


	4. Dont trust me

**Dont trust me U.u**

**QAO ...no tengo comentarios para este cap. . . solo que es mas largo que LONGCAT , que es VERY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG (?)**

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

...

No lo pensé , de verdad no me importo , seguía comiendo el chocolate , derritiendo lo con mi boca y saborean dolo con la lengua y el paladar , de verdad era sabroso y según mis pensamientos ,el chocolate derretido sabia mejor que los besos y según otros pensamientos ,los besos sabían a vainilla . Por lo tanto el chocolate valía mas que un beso .**_(N/A: Pensamientos de maricona x9)_**

Me encogí de hombros , aun esperando a que llegara nuestro superheroe ,pero no llegaba , así que me limite a contestarle

...

-8 ... 8 y medio ...-

-Eh!? Que tiene el tonto de Did , que yo no ?!-

Le atine a reírme , mientras Lifty se enrabietaba y en su cabeza ocurría la tercera guerra mundial , no pensé en estar de novia ,me daba cosa , por pocos días , me había olvidado de Flippy , siendo realmente feliz , sabia que aun me gustaba , que en el fondo de mi subconsciente , aun recordaba la radiante y blanca sonrisa , el cabello verde y abundante , los ojos oscuros **( o** **verdes ? ._.) **con el brillo intenso, y ...

Comencé a babear , a mirar a la nada misma ...

La mano de Lifty se movía de arriba a bajo ,frente a mis ojos .

-¡Ey! Deja tus babas para después , ¡necesito un balde cito!-

-Ay! Pero que as quito!-

Me limpie los restos de babas colgantes ,con la primera tela que encontré . Adivinen con que ...

Con la capa de Did.

-No! Mi capa !-

-Ay ! Perdón ,Did!-

¡No ! ¿¡Porque!? Porque debía ser ese trozo de tela ,con el cual me limpie ,¡ malito Destino! No ...esperen ..¡¿que hacia Did, ahí?! Ay ,pero que tramposo , eso de verdad no se valía, el era el bueno ...nu-nunca utilizaría sus poderes para espiar ,¿ verdad?¡Me mintió! ¡Me mintió, el único chico , que de verdad aceptaba !

-Did, ¿¡que haces acá!?-

-Ay , mi Flakyta~-

¡¿Y porque me abraza?!¿¡ Que le pasaba !? Me quede mas que roja , de furia y vergüenza , lugar publico , frente a un Lifty con rabia , juntos , en el atardecer y yo con apenas chocolate en la boca ...no ,por favor...

-¿Que-que haces ?...¡Ey !¡ Soltala!-

Yo ,ahí metida , como idiota ,utilizando todos los medios para que me soltara de ese cariñoso y amigable abrazo , que comenzaba a subir los niveles de azúcar de Did , y Lifty , al borde de mandar un golpe , en pleno rostro perfecto del autor del agradable abrazo ,recordé que estebamos jugando ...y agarre el antifaz e intente ponérmelo , otra batalla ,me abrazaba tan fuerte que parecía que nos íbamos a fusionar en un mismo cuerpo y en parte , me dejaba sin respirar ,cuando al fin pude , lance un grito.

-Did, no podemos estar juntos ,¡ Soy una villana! ¡Es un amor prohibido !-

CRACK ...CRACK...CRACK...

Y ese fue el orgullo y corazón de Did ,rompiéndose , quebrándose , destrozándose y pulverizándose , quedando solo un espacio oscuro , vació y frió ,me desespere cuando dejo de utilizar fuerza y me salí del agarre y salí corriendo a la esquina ,intentando no tragarme los dientes , derrapando ,apenas , pude ver el rostro de Did ,totalmente pálido y mirando la nada misma , el brillo de los ojos dejo de existir y por un momento pude ver dos facetas distintas de mis dos compañeros de Playa .

Lifty se acerco a Did ,y sin ni siquiera pensar ,rodeo con ambos brazos , el cuello y hombros de Did , dándole un tierno y agradable abrazo ,quedándose quieto por un largo rato , Did correspondió al abrazo , de sus ojos , emanaron unas lagrimas mudas , comenzaba a llorar amargamente y en silencio .

Había cumplido lo que haría una villana , derrotar a un superheroe ...

No me gusta mi trabajo .

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

Al cabo de unas horas estaba oscuro , la oscuridad tomo por completo el lugar , se escuchaba de fondo las olas , subiendo la marea , un reconfortarle sonido , la brisa dándome en plena cara y llevando mis cabellos al aire , cerrando los ojos y respirando el fresco aire, no estaba pensando en nada , no porque no se me ocurría algo para pensar, simplemente ,no tenia las ansias de pensar , debía saber que le rompí el corazón a Did y era una total mentira , yo solo lo dije , entorno al juego, porque de saberlo ya me habría aprovechado , pensé que en algún momento , Lifty , me seguiría el paso , pero el también se dio cuenta de aquel dolor punzante del pecho , en cual correspondía al cuerpo de Did , tuve que haber sabido las consecuencias , tuve que haber sabido que el era un héroe y yo deseaba ser villana , para saber como corresponderle .

Necesitaba hacer algo ...para sacar de mi mente a Did , ahora se convirtió en otro dolor de cabeza , la fría noche cada vez me hacia estremecer , el ruido repentino de los arboles, moviendo sus hojas de un lado a otro , por la fuerte brisa , me sacaba un par de sustos , pero no deseaba irme , me encantaba el invierno ,podía respirar siempre un aire fresco , podía abrigarme hasta las orejas y se sentía reconfortante , estar acostada en tu cama , con quince sabanas , frazadas y almohadas , y no moverte de ahí , sintiendo a tus pies el hermoso calor que emana de las sabanas...simplemente cómodo.

Suspire , hoy mismo me iba y lo único que llegue a hacer ,fue romperle el corazón a un chico precioso y a otro ,el cual no le doy mucha importancia , me levante pesadamente , con cara neutral, obvio , si neutral era cara de "notengoexpresion" ,era exactamente esa . Baje las escaleras , sin mucho animo y observe a mis padres moviéndose de un lado a otro , desempacando todo lo suyo ,me limite a irme al auto , faltaban pocas cosas , poco importantes ,y me acomode en el asiento de atrás ,casi acostándome ,y observe la calle o bueno , casi de ella , soy petisa y recostada tenia menos visión de la casi calle ,porque era mayormente de arena ,que de asfalto .

Nada importante , la oscuridad del cielo , las estrellas brillos as , que apenas titilaban , el cielo totalmente despejado y dejando al desnudo , a la luna llena ,tan grande y blanca ,tan brillos a como hermosa ,¿porque la gente se siente nostálgica al verla? Un misterio , no como el que esta por ocurrir .

Sin mucho animo , me levanto y observo mas allá de la calle...

Terror, Miedo , Vergüenza , Explicación , Incomodo ...

En la calle estaban Lifty y Did , caminando ambos apenas erguidos y hablando de algo bastante gracioso al parecer ,atrás de ellos se encontraban la familia escasa de Did y el hermano mayor de Lifty , Shifty .

Comencé a temblar...que hago? Terror, el grupo inesperado se dirige a mi casa ...o mas bien al auto .

Quería salir . Salir rápido , irme a mi habitación y encerrarme ,salir de aquella oscuridad , que se me hizo de un momento a otro , incomoda . Seria Mal educación ,me escondí en el espacio entre el asiento delantero y el asiento trasero ,la garganta se me hizo seca , pero no debía salir , debía esconderme, alejarme de aquellos individuos ,con buenas intenciones . Ser villana no es fácil , debes esconderte del superheroe por todo el tiempo y no es fácil , cuando tu cómplice esta con el ...

Los pasos se escuchaban mas fuertes ,pateaban piedras durante el trayecto , haciendo que estas , llegaran mas de dos metros ,los pies arrastrados contra el piso semi solido , constituido de piedras y arena .

Cerré los ojos y espere que los pasos se alejaran , si se iban , un alivio , si entran a la casa ,estaré segura , pero aun con el corazón en la garganta ,si me encontraban en el interior del auto , me desmayaría , aunque me deba dar un golpe contra el maletero ,o ...me haría pasar ,ser un objeto inanimado ...en las escondidas siempre me funciono .

Que no vengan ... Que no vengan ... Que no vengan...

Los pasos siguen ...siguen y no se detienen ...mejor , a salvo ,siguen y siguen , no puedo evitar sentirme mal de que no nos saluden ...suspiro ,al menos no los veré otra vez , seria mi perdición .

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

En el viaje , pasábamos ruta ...totalmente sumergida en oscuridad y frió , tan diferente al clima de la playa ...no pensé que extrañaría aquel duplex ...valora lo que tienes...no sabes lo que tienes...hasta que lo pierdes.

Exactamente ,lo mismo con Did.

Mi vergüenza me gano ,que en confianza y logro dejar escapar de mi boca una estupidez ,una de las mayores de mi vida y Lifty...soy una mal agradecida ...

Es difícil...te acostumbras a tus compañeros ...conoces otros ...pierdes la costumbre con unos y ganas las de otro ...pierdes aquello nuevos amigos...te quedas con los viejos...

Y sabes que ya no encajas...

Sera igual que en la escuela ? Preferiría no saberlo , no esperaba con ansias la llegada de la escuela , voy a empezar el primario...

Seremos los mas pequeños de la Primaria.

Nos molestaran.

Somos los mas pequeños.

Debemos aprender cosas nuevas.

Debemos hacer nuevas amistades.

Debemos tener todo listo para la llegada.

¿Que ventajas había?...muy pocas.

Los arboles se mueven a un costado y vuelven firmes , para luego volver a encorvarse ,algunos acarician el viento con sus hojas , otros ya no tienen .

Me sentía vacía .

Inspiración ;0

Estado : Inexpresiva

Pensamientos; ninguno

¿Inquieta ?; para nada.

Necesitaba algo...algo que renovara mis ganas de seguir, algo que me consolé , algo que me convenciera de poder hacerlo ,algo al cual pudiera confiar ,algo para poder dar cariño , algo que me abrace con fuerza y decirme que nunca me soltaría, algo el cual pueda expresarme , algo ...

No...algo,no...Alguien.

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

**(A VECES OLVIDO QUE TENGO MÚSICA BUENA OAQ .-INSERTE AQUÍ Yumemi gokochi BOY- u.u)**

Llegamos.

Aun vacía, sin ganas de nada ,solo de que me tragara la tierra o que alguien decida matarme , para acabar el estado de sufrimiento de mi mente , estaba nerviosa , inquieta , enojada , loca , ganas de gritar y golpear a lo que sea que se me cruce en el camino.

Y a la vez...deseaba llorar, llorar amargamente ,caerme a un poso sin fondo , me sentía agotada , triste y nostálgica , deseaba poder quitarme las ganas de lagrimear ,ganas de mojar mi rostro con aquellas gotas saladas, sentir el rostro caliente y que el viento se llevara aquellas lagrimas y aliviara el calor de mi rostro , necesitaba desahogarme , algo fresco en mi vida , necesitaba sacar aquel nudo en la garganta , aquella piedra que se arrinconaba entre la laringe y las cuerdas vocales , soltar un grito que me agotara por completo y que me desmayara y sufrir la peor de las pesadillas , solo para poder llorar fluidamente y no tan pesada , quería recostarme , me dolía el pecho y la garganta , me costaba levantarme , comencé a llorar , pero con dificultad , me comenzaba a sacar de las casillas aquel dolor , el cual el llanto solo lo empeoraba , golpee el asiento ...una, dos , tres veces , alarmando a mis padres , me miraron preocupados y con cierta confusión , me trague las lagrimas , fue difícil , la garganta seca me afectaba , necesitaba salir , comenzaba a sentirme claustrofobica ,el aire se me entrecortaba ,de un empujón quite la traba de la puerta y la empuje con todo mi peso , sintiendo el frió aire emanar mis fosas nasales , sintiendo aquella sensación que deseaba encontrar , pero no espere ...me lancé contra la brisa y no lo pude evitar, caí , al frió y húmedo suelo , las gotas gordas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza mi cabello y cuerpo , mis padres gritaron , pero poco se escuchaba desde la lluvia .

Levante el rostro , bañado de líquidos salados y fríos , lo cual me sentía mucho peor que antes , apenas pude ver la calle , el asfalto y aquellas casas , la lluvia estaba demasiado fuerte, sentía punzadas en las frágiles manos , el árbol de mi casa , apenas me ayudaba a cubrirme de aquellas gotas de agua , respiraba con dificultad , algo que me fue de verdad un riesgo , la garganta ya no estaba seca, estaba húmeda , pero sentía una fuerte punzada en ella ,ya nombre que no tenia buena vista , parte de ella era bloqueada por mi cabello grueso , que solo dejaba huecos para ver la cantidad de agua caerme encima mio , empapándome por completo , el tiempo se me hizo corto , la vista se me fue disminuyendo , sentía el cuerpo caliente y tembloroso , y de un momento horrible a otro peor , todo mi cuerpo estaba frió y tembloroso , una pesadilla y en tan poco tiempo ,estaba por morirme , apoye mi cabeza en mi antebrazo izquierdo ,utilizándolo como almohadilla , deseaba dormir , aun con la intensa lluvia , estaba cansada , necesitaba descansar de aquella vida , de la que se desmorona con cada palabra que sale de mi boca ,el tiempo...

Comencé a cerrar los ojos , todas las sensaciones de mi cuerpo,se iban desapareciendo ,mi cuerpo ya estaba entumecido y pesado ,sentía las baldosas de mi casa al roce de mis frías manos , tan lisas y frías , como estoy ahora .

Escuche un grito , uno grave y fuerte , sonaba desesperado , pero por alguna razón no llegaba mas allá de ese lugar , los latidos de mi corazón comenzaban a bajar , era porque estaba relajada ,¿no? Mi boca seguía en una mueca triste , por mas esfuerzo que allá echo , me era imposible convertirlo en una sonrisa ,hacia un grave esfuerzo por respirar , pero apenas podía sentir la respiración caliente ,golpeando mi mano ,el frio de aquella noche comenzaba a calmarme , escuche otro grito , uno un poco mas agudo , pero no como el de una chica , si no un chico joven , tal vez de mi edad ,pero no pude verlo , los ojos se me oscurecieron ,dejándome abstente de la realidad,de verdad necesitaba adentrarme aquel lugar , del cual empezó normal , solo la oscuridad por todos lados ,sentí algo frió tocarme el rostro , luego fue tomando mi rostro por completo y tocándolo débilmente ,estaba frió aquel tacto , pero era suave y me agradaba , me molestaba que no podía respirar , pero el tacto se fue volviendo mas frió y suave , casi tocando una nube con las mejillas .

Pero algo, me atrajo hacia el aire , sosteniéndome desde la cintura y apenas levantándome en el aire , apegan dome mas a aquella identidad ,estaba cálido estar apegada a aquella cosa , el suave tacto de su textura era terso y suave , mejor que el otro , me dejaba respirar y las ganas de estar mas junta con aquella cosa eran mas grandes , se sentía lindo , era agradable ,hundí mi cabeza con lo que seria su hombro y su cabeza , aspire un aroma , apenas perceptible por la lluvia , fresco y agradable ,pero sollozaba , y temblaba ,era molesto , pero me abrazaba con mas fuerza , como la vez que lo hizo Did , solo que con mas sentimiento , nos quedamos un largo rato debajo de aquella luvia , sentía aquellas gotas que bajaban de su cabeza , golpearme las mejillas y labios , se sentía reconfortante aquella sensación ,la entidad siguió a pasos firmes a algún lugar , del cual había luz y deja de sentir los golpes de la lluvia ,y me adentraron a un mundo del cual los sonidos se percataban mejor , desde afuera se escuchaba el golpe de las gotas contra el asfalto y los techos , me sentí mas cuerda , pero apenas pude ver mas de aquel lugar , la entidad me tendió sobre un lugar suave y solido ,pero a la vez ,pude sentir la madera del cual se sostenía ,respire fuerte y exhale y apenas recuerdo ver unos ojos.

Un par de ojos verdes,casi oscuros , con un brillo intenso de hiperactividad y adrenalina , sintiendo que estos me miraban con cierto detalle , casi preocupación ,las escasas pestañas ,eran un detalle pequeño , estas acorralaban entre ellas , algunos gotas de agua , note que ahora los ojos se hacían mas cristalizados y de estos salieron un par de lagrimas , apretó fuerte entre sus parpados , aquellas lagrimas y con la voz quebradiza y suave , pensé que se me había partido el corazón , había tocado una fibra sensible de mi mente e hizo que también sollozara,la voz la reconocía y sentía ...que por fin encontré aquella persona que se preocupaba por mi ...la voz tartamudeo ,con la voz quebrada y lastimera y el rostro de aquella persona , esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad extrema ,me sentí nostálgica ...

-A-h..ah-ah...as ...vuelto,Flaky-

Sentí que mi pecho se comprimía ,dándome en un punto débil, la entidad me abrazo , sentí aquella sensación de felicidad y comente a sollozar en silencio ,la entidad hundió su cabeza , entre mi hombro y cuello , respirando entrecortad amente y mojando aquella piel de agua salada ...

Era mi argel peli verde.

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

**Fav y Follows ,si crees que debo dejar de escribir Drama U.u (Review si quieres Parejas Crack ;3)**

**¡Review, Aquí!**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**V**

**Byee $$**


	5. ¿Que es la FriendZone?

**Le yo , haciendo sumas ...**

**Flippy enamorado = 4 reviews**

**Aparición**** de Fliqpy = 6 reviews ;o**

**Aparición**** de Did y Lifty= 3 reviews -areyouFuckingkiddingme-**

**Escena dramática de Flippy = 3 reviews -**

**...**

**Tengo que hacer aparecer mas a Fliqpy! -rainsis.**

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

Qué fue lo primero que hice ? No lo recuerdo . Me desperté. Me senté en la cama . Observé todo a mi alrededor . Suspiré y volví a acostarme.

Todo había sido una pesadilla , nunca salte del auto en plena lluvia , nunca me desmayé en la entrada de mi casa y NUNCA Flippy me acostó en un sofá , ni jamas me abrazo , ni lloro por mi . Un simple sueño ... Una exagerada pesadilla.

Si mi mente no falla , después de aquella caída , ayer era el ante ultimo día de vacaciones ,un alivio . Me estire y con poca ganas , agarre el reloj de mi mesa de luz , me refregué el ojo izquierdo ; 5:28 de la madrugada ,en unas ... Cuatro horas comenzaría la primera clase de danza clásica algo que no me alentaba mucho , suspiré y como pude me levante de la cama .

En vez de pisar el firme piso de madera , pise una caja de lapices nuevos y unos cuadernos amarillos , los cual seguro forraría con princesas , flores , ponys , arco iris, etc.

Me dirigí al ropero de madera , gigante , que tenia y abrí la puerta derecha , observe con detalle el conjunto de danza clásica;

Consistía en una pollera negra de tela fina que terminaba en volados con brillos ,desde la cintura llegaba hasta 4 dedos abiertos a la rodilla , unas medias recién planchadas ,emanando calor de la tela ,que solo llegaban hasta los tobillos y eran blancas ,colgadas del perchero , gracias a los largos cordones negros,una zapatillas negras con bordes mas oscuros ( es posible) , de puntas de badanas , una maya blanca ajustada ,contornando bien las insinuantes curvas que tenia gracias al deporte ,aun para mi corta edad . En la maya , en el cuello en forma de "V" ,tenia un pequeño detalle , un moño blanco con unas tiritas sueltas , , otro adorno especifico que tenia sobre el uniforme , era un colgante en forma de taza , y arriba de aquella maya debía ponerme una musculosa ajustada talle 0 , lisa , sin ningún detalle .

Suspire , no estaba de humor para tanta tensión , de que hablo!? No puedo ni hablar bien enfrente de la clase ! Es todo un caso .

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

Y desde que me levante , fue un total aburrimiento. Desde las 5;45 de la mañana hasta las 9;30 (se me hizo tarde) jugando al solitario , en parte ,me sentía mas solitaria que las medias impares que tenia , con frió ,y hambre , apenas sabia hacer café con leche! Iba a morir de hambre!

Bueno,milagrosamente , mi madre se levanto (tenia el sueño pesado) y a una velocidad increíble , hizo el desayuno , se lavo la cara , vistió y encendió el auto , Yo era una lentaaaa...casi no llegaba a ponerme las zapatillas , habíamos llegado al toque , un hermoso lugar para aprender Danza clásica , iba a ser mi primer año y debía hacer amistades ...Que horror!Era tan desesperante , las pende...quiero decir ,alumnas ,eran unas creídas ,demasiado para tener 6 años , hablaban de chicos , de las barbies , de novelas babosas , al parecer había un grupito que decidió ir con parte del curso ...como los inseguros.

Se me acercaron a mi ,y como no , me asuste e iba a correr , PERO POR EL AMOR A BATMAN! Estaba contra la pared , ademas , parecía que no sabían sobre "el espacio personal" porque se me acerco de tal manera , que pensé que tenia otras intenciones.

Tenían aspecto a inocencia pura , La que se me acerco era ...bastante desarrollada .Ojos exageradamente grandes de iris Azul Rey, el cabello oscuro sostenido de dos coletas , y una sonrisa blanca y linda . Lo mas seguro es esta sea la líder , A su costado había una chica un poco mas enana y plana , ojos oscuro café y el cabello miel ondulado atado con una colita, la acompañante inseparable , atrás había dos chicas mas , ese era otro duo inseparable y al parecer emanaban ternura por doquier, una rubia con mechones naranjas ,una extraña combinación , también era enana y plana , por que tanta semejanza ? Y al costado de esta , había una peli gris de cabello erizado y juntado con dos coletas , usaba ropa demasiado ajustada ,marcando el cuerpo desarrollado, demasiado, para esa edad, con ojos acaramelados , me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido , siempre la primera impresión...

-¿Oh,tu eres la nueva?-Me dijo la líder, o la que suponía que seria

-"Que inteligente" Si, es mi primer año-Conteste ansiosa , debía mostrarme segura , mas ya teniendo una rival a primera vista ,era algo ...normal, siempre me ocurría , en todos lados , en natación , en el colegio , siempre habría alguna al que le desagrade con solo visualizarme , era la naturaleza femenina, consistía en observar a los ojos a alguien y ahí , percatabas si se odiarían o se amigarían para el resto del año . Bueno , creo que hasta ahora me ira bien , son muy pocas y parecen amigables , **Que tan malo podría ser el día? ...**

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

**¿Que tan malo?¡ Horrible!...**

_****flashback****_

_**-"Aresbeque..."-**me puse de perfil y con la fuerza posible , me levante en una pierna , estirando la otra y sosteniéndome del barandal de madera ,ME ESTABA POR CAER!era ya de por si difícil , mas difícil con la presión de una mina que no te saca el ojo . Encima tenia tanta fluidez con los pasos , que envidia..._

**_-"¿Recuerdan el Assemblé ?"-_**_ NO!_

_**-"¡Claro!"-**Dios...  
_

**_-"recuerden , un paso con el pie que trabaja ,este se desliza por el suelo ,antes de elevarse por el aire ..."-_**_ Se elevo con la pierna de apoyo (aprendí mucho ) , y de un movimiento rápido , ambas piernas cayeron en posición al suelo ...**-"El bailarín se eleva con la pierna de apoyo ,realizan el salto , y ambas piernas caen simultáneamente al suelo , en quinta posición ,¿entendieron?"-**..._

_Oh my lord ...No entendía ¡NADA! ¡Ayuda!_

_Y después...alguien ahí arriba quería hacerme las cosas imposibles , bien imposibles ..._

**_-"¿Lammy?..."-_**_Uy...uy...¡Uy!_

**_-"¿Cofee?..."-_**

_¡No jodas! ¡la mamá de Flippy!¿¡ Donde esta el arma!?_

**_-"¡Oh,como has estado Lammy! ¡Hace mucho que no te veo , Por aqui ,Flippy!"-_**

_¡NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡En mi cabeza me estaba retorciendo en el suelo.!_

**_-"¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a est/?...¿Flaky?"- _**

_¿¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?_

**_-"Ejejeje...hola..."- ..._**

**_-"¡Uh! Flaky ,¿practicas aquí? Supongo que nos veremos mas seguido..."-_**

_Agh...Flippy...deja de mirarme..._

_**-"Uh...emm,Cofee ,luego de la practica ,tenemos un receso y las niñas se sacaran la foto para el diploma de fin de año , ¿te parece si tomamos algo?"-**_

_Me estas jodiendo..._

**_-"Si,volveré en un rato , ¡Adiós Flaky!"-_**

**_-"See...¡Adiós!"- _**

_¡Gracias a que el tiempo EXISTE! me salve ...Uy...¿¡porque me puse roja?! Flippy me saludo... a mi sola ...con una sonrisa...¡Estoy rojita!_

**_**fin del flashback**_**

* * *

_** **00oo000oo00****_

-Tenes que ser tan obvio...-Estaba en posición de_ Bras (*)_ y ligeramente molesta ,por la MIRADA DE ¡FLIPPY! ,se hacia el interesado y yo se que lo hace para molestarme !Lammy y la mamá de Flippy ,estaban tranquilas en el escritorio ,tomando algo para perder el hambre , mientras Flippy ,estaba inclinado en el mismo escritorio , con ambos brazos como apoyo para su cabeza , y la sonrisa de bobo no se la sacaba nadie . Ahí ,estaba yo , esperando que el fotógrafo despierte a sacarme la foto (se tomaba su tiempo) , con las mejillas rojas , el ceño fruncido (para estar enojada ,causaba mas gracia) , siendo observada por un niño poco interesado , mas que harta por la espera.

-Te pareces a una muñeca...-¡Flippy!¡Estaba sonrojada hasta el cuello y las orejas seguro también!¡¿Como es que se pueden reír de eso?! Mire ,según yo , amenazador amente al grupo de chicas , detrás de bambalinas .¡No puede mirar para otro lado!

***Flash!***

¡Dios! ¡Que fuerte!- El Flash me pego, pero de lleno a los ojos , me maree e hice amago de caerme , pero de suerte volví a recuperarme , ¿Porque siempre encontraba a Flippy con la mirada? O lo hacia apropósito O de verdad lo estoy... buscando.

-¿Estas Bien?-"_ ¡Mucho mejor cuando no estas ,Si!"_

-E-eh...¡si! estoy bien?- No importa cuanto cambie ,¿ verdad? El destino me quiere a su lado , ¡pero yo no me rindo!

-Alguien tiene novio , y no dijo nada ...-Estúpida niña ...

-¡No, es mi novio ! - Grite de una forma ...cómica. De verdad es necesario ser tan...yo.

-¡¿Y que si lo soy?!-"No hables..." ¡En cualquier momento lo agarraba contra la pared !

-¡Vos no hables!- Lo señale "amenazante", porque se que algunas cositas se escapaban de la boca sucia que tenia.

-¿Entonces que son?- Pregunto la lider ,¡ LA VERDAD...

-Somo AMIGOS!- Grite a los 4 vientos y ...

**CRACK,CRACK,CRACK**

Silencio...

Se que ese silencio no va a durar mucho...

-¡¿Estoy en la FriendZone?!-¡Bingo! El grito de Flippy fue totalmente...a una persona alterada .

-¡Te metieron a la FriendZone !JAJJAJAJAJjajjaja- Oh my lord...¡¿Como puedes cambiar tu cara a otra rápidamente ?! De estar Feliz a ser un Depresivo...¡Ese es Flippy!

-¿Que es la FriendZone?...-Otro silencio , mi enemiga chasqueo la lengua y se retiro , a saber donde ,las otras la siguieron , ¡Ni siquiera me respondieron! y Flippy...bueno...se convirtió en un zombie.

* * *

_****00oo000oo00****_

_**¡Mami! ¿¡Que as echo!?**_

_****flashback****_

_**-Flaky...-**Oh my lord! Flippy estaba ...medio sombrío con eso de la FriendZone ¿Tan grave es?_

**_-¿Que? ...-_**_No me dejo ni tiempo para saber que estaba haciendo ¡Era un secuestro! Me llevo a rastras hasta el auto ,era mucho mas fuerte que yo , ¡no podía ni pararlo!**-Oshe , boludo , ¡no quiero ir a tu casa !-**_

**_-No estas obligado por mi , si no por tu vieja ...-_**_Me estas jodiendo , ¡no!, ¡¿Mami porque me hiciste esto!?_

**_**Fin del fashback**_**

-¡Aún no se que es la FriendZone!- Bueno, primero , no tengo ni idea como pudieron hacerme retractar ;mi madre se fue a trabajar y dejo a cargo...A la madre de Flippy . Exacto , tendría que ir a la cueva de hermitanio que llama "casa" , de Flippy ,¿Hay peor castigo? ,Por lo que me decía Flippy ,estar en la FriendZone es mucho peor .

-¡No te lo puedo decir! - Me grito ya de perfil , en una superficie lo bastante estable para caminar , a que no adivinan...

Estábamos subiendo al techo de su casa .

Estaba en el borde ,sosteniéndome de la columna que unía una pared y otra , a escaso espacio de llegar al techo , el poco espacio apenas media mi pie , y donde estaba no debía ver ni abajo ,ni atrás mio , vació y vértigo , si lo hacia , lo mas seguro es que me caiga , y para peor ,Flippy no se movía, ni dejaba de discutir ,por lo tanto no podía estar en zona segura , ni podía quedarme callada , ¡Deja de discutir!

-¿Sabes que? , ya me empezas a joder ,¡ me voy/!- Y ahí...

el tiempo se hizo mas lento , perdí el equilibrio , no pude sostenerme de la columna , sentía que una fuerza mayor me atraía hacia la nada ¡Me estaba cayendo! ,Sentí que se me había parado el corazón , Deje de respirar , Flippy con una mueca de susto...me atrapo .

**_*Pum*_**

La chapa del techo se escucho fuerte , fue una suerte que no estuviera su madre , caí ,aún en brazos de Flippy , sobre el , la respiración de ambos estaba entrecortada , la de el me pegaba en la clavícula desnuda y la mía ,en su cuello , estaba temblando y el corazón me iba a mil , como si hubiera muerto el ritmo bajo , y al encontrar un hilo de la vida que resistió ,respiro todas las veces suficiente ,asegurándose de que no seria el ultimo respiro.

Para cuando ya me di cuenta ,Flippy dejo de respirar , ahí percibí su presencia debajo de la mía_** (N/A:Le Yo y mi mente sucia ._.),** _me separe con las mejillas teñidas de rojo ,y aguantando la respiración ,abrí grandes los ojos , y temblé mas , estaba tan cercana a Flippy ,sus ojos ámbar estaban tan fijos en los míos , lo que suponía que era el momento donde la protagonista es besada por el príncipe azul ,en cual el protagonista encontraba el amor verdadero , con solo encarar lo con la mirada ,suspiro y sentí una fría brisa abrazarme el rostro , se me acercaba ...yo ...no podía creerlo...¿mi primer beso?...¿Con Flippy? .Entrecerró los ojos , me había quedado tiesa ,la sangre se me heló por completo , los labios secos apenas llegaron a rozarme , una descarga eléctrica me bajó al cuerpo y...

* * *

**_**00oo000oo00**_**

**_(*)Es una posicion de Danza Clasica (Ballet) . La pierna más cerca a la audiencia señala a la segunda posición à terre o levantada a la segunda posición en l'air ,Es como la preparacion del bailarín. Los brazos formaran un círculo con las palmas enfrentadas y los dedos a la altura de los muslos en forma de círculo.  
_**

**_Chan ,Chan,CHAAAAAAAAAAN! ¿Quieren mas ? ¿Tienen ganas de esperar 2 meses mas ? ¿Están afilando cuchillos? Menos mal que no saben quien soy ,ni en donde vivo , Ufff..._**

**_El beso se los debo XD ,es que me agarro la Excitaciunus Escritus Fanfictius, y si llegaba a explotar, la tardanza iba a ser mas extensa :3 O...si quieren se los doy ahora ;) -Creppygusta- Okno O.O ..A menos que alguien desea buscar las (bolas ) Esferas del Dragón ...O3o te estoy mirando a ti :3._**

**_Oshe, TU! Si,TU! Déjame un review ,ahí abajo !_**

**_Ahí_****_ abajo , Loco!_**

**_Review?_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_V_**

**_Byee $$_**


End file.
